Bachelor's true nightmare
by the Dah
Summary: How would you feel if you'd one day wake up having a wife and FOUR kids? And the spirit of your dead mother bouncing in your head? Well, just imagine how does Sesshoumatu feel... How to lift the curse placed upon him? sesskag pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Bachelor's true nightmare**

**A/N**: Hehee.. Finally got this started. Thought the beginning is a bit boring and long, keep reading. I'm getting to the point.. after a few hundred words. :D

**Chie:** Hmm... I see you really got inspired.. o.O wow..

**BTW**: This fic is a **collaboration** fic, meaning that I will write some of the chapters and Chiera will do the rest. This first chapter is written by my hand, and I will warn you: This is my **first** **own fanfiction**. (not a rewritten short play or something like that. :D ) I'm quite proud of it. ;)

**Chie: **And I can't wait to steal the pen into my hands for the next chapter.. –mwhahahahaaa-

**Summary**: Seen the movie "the family man?" Yes? Then, you may find the settlement of this fic familiar. What if sesshoumaru will be cursed? What if he finds himself from an unfamiliar environment, surrounded by unfamiliar people, who now are his family? And he has no idea how to get out... And his youki gets sealed too!

**Disclaimer:** I certainly do not own either Inuyasha or the chapter's title. Inuyasha belongs to my God Rumiko Takahashi and the chapter title is from Bon Jovi's song. :D

Chie: And the idea of stealing song titles was originally mine!

**Chapter 1: It's my life **

The sounds of battle could be heard from the distance. Sword against each others, their beautiful metallic sound graced the pure air of the Japan in Sengoku Jidai period. The nature was so pure that it looked untouched, but in some places one was still able to see the traces of men even here. But even more clearly one could see the traces of demons, battling one of their petty battles. For demons there were nothing else than war, battles and power. Every demon wanted – no – needed power. They were beings based on their rage, their hate and their will to kill. Most of all demons fought with each other but there were times when they just wanted to kill. And for that purpose humans existed. Humans were nothing but a disgusting and pathetic race, and as such, they were born to be killed. Of course there were some youkais and hanyous who didn't think this way and wanted to protect humans. One of the greatest in this small group of youkais was Inu no Taisho, the infamous long dead Western Taiyoukai and a father to Inuyasha, a hanyou who was a disgrace to the whole Inuyoukai clan. Or so Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho's heir and first born thought. It was actually Sesshoumaru who was battling right at this very moment.

Sesshoumaru dodged his opponent's blow gracefully and was becoming bored. He had hoped much from this peculiar opponent, because the demon's cruelty and power were well known. But it was becoming clear that he had hoped too much. The Demon was widely known as "Maiden killer" because he had created a habit to eat only the flesh of pure maidens. Hundreds of young human girls had already met their end in "Maiden killer's" mouth and because Sesshoumaru's ward Rin had been in danger to become one of them, had Sesshoumaru had no other choice than end this pathetic creature's life. The Maiden Killer made its last attempt to catch his superior youkai, but Sesshoumaru was too good to be trapped like that. Even as one armed, Sesshoumaru was still the merciless Ice lord and again proved himself to be worth of his fame. Sesshoumaru send a powerful blast with Toukijin towards the ugly green demon, who finally was sent to hell.

"Nothing less from the great Sesshoumaru-sama", said the little green imp called Jaken, Sesshoumaru's retainer. He came out of his hiding place in the forest soon after the fight had ended.

"Hmmph", Sesshoumaru answered. He had nothing to say to the little imp, but that was all the imp had ever hoped to get.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" shouted a young human girl as she too came out of the forest.

Sesshoumaru did not answer to the little girl whose life he had just saved.

After cleaning his blade from the Maiden killer's blood, Sesshoumaru sheathed his weapon and started to walk his back turned to his followers.

Of course his ward and his retainer didn't mind this act because they were already used to it. Their lord never said too many words and never did anything out of place. Some could have said that Sesshoumaru had a long long stick stuck up in his ass and that would be a reason good enough to explain the Western lord's iciness, but his followers would say that Sesshoumaru was just that way, and thus, wanted nothing to change, for their lord was already perfect.

Sesshoumaru's and his follower's day was nowhere near to an end. Rin was riding her lord's dragon steedfor a young human wasn't strong enough to keep in the same pace as the demon lord. Jaken was old but he was youkai, and thus no such finesse was granted for him. Sesshoumaru of course travelled by foot. The group was actually returning to Sesshoumaru's castle because they had been travelling months trying to find that cursed hanyou Naraku, but after realising that it was not possible right now Sesshoumaru had made a decision to return to his keep and after dealing a bit with his mountain's of paperwork, he would be able to return to his "stress relieving vacation" to kill Naraku.

'Can't believe that the bastard was again able to run from this Sesshoumaru' The Ice lord thought.

'Well, you should. Because - HE DID.' His inner demon reminded him.

'You don't need to remind me' Sesshoumaru snarled back to his annoying second persona.

'But I do.. I really don't think that we should head back to our nest running with a tail between our legs.'

'We are not running, we simply retreat and regroup. It's the basics of war strategy.'

'A way of a coward to explain his run home, back to his mother' the Inner demon muttered.

'This Sesshoumaru is no coward. It's just that our land need our attention too.'

'Blaah blaah.. I'm not listening'

'Do as you wish, but remember that the lives of the people of the west are in our hand.'

Sesshoumaru sighed. His inner youkai was useful sometimes but formost of the time it was just an annoying hindrance. It did not care for the civilized life and education, and that was the reason why it was sometimes difficult to explain something to him that Sesshoumaru himself thought to be reasonable. But on the other hand it helped him to return to his true form and it had a great knowledge in his clan's ways, both the ancient and the new ones. And it kept him from becoming lonely. Although Sesshoumaru had his retainer and his ward with him almost all the time, he sometimes craved forsomeone to speak with, someone who could oppose him and create a new path when the old one finally had ended.

'If you are that lonely, get a mate', His inner demon suggested.

'This Sesshoumaru does not need a mate.'

'But if you need someone to share your ideas with, then a mate would be an ideal solution.'

'Silence! I have no patience today to deal with your crap of mates and loneliness.'

'Oh, now I know why you are this tense with this subject'

'Pray tell me'

'You don't want to obey your fathers wish, and you haven't met anyone good enough to meet your standards.'

Now his Inner demon had got his full attention. It even had the right idea in its thought process.

'Go on'

'And though you are in a desperate need of a good fuck, you want to test your endurance and you have no idea how to woo a woman into your bed with your missing paw…' Sesshoumaru's inner youkai blabbered.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Though his second persona had had the right idea in the beginning, the end was just utter nonsense.

'..and you are waiting for Rin to grow mature enough that you could have your way with her…'

'Oh, shut up already' Sesshoumaru was beginning to grow tired of his inner demon.. if it wasn't bad enough that it had the idea that he, The Sesshoumaru was not able to woo a girl to his bed, it was even thinking that Sesshoumaru would lower himself to be a paedophile and mate his daughter.. For Rin had become an important child to him, and he had been thinking about adopting her for a some time.

'.. or you hate kids and thus do not want a heir..'

'Well, in that one, you certainly have a point.' Sesshoumaru said. Actually Sesshoumaru didn't hate kids but he just liked them as small amounts and in a short period of time at once and as an obedient and silent version. Maybe mute children were not so bad idea after all.

'..And you hate humans, so that is out of question and you have not met a girl beautiful enough to catch your eye..'

'Actually against popular belief I don't hate humans, only despise them.' Sesshoumaru answered.. He was really to start getting pissed right now.

'.. And – '

'Silence!'

'…'

'Are you really sure that you don't want me to continue?' His inner demon asked its hopes up.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer.

"Why Sesshoumaru-sama is so silent all the time?" Rin asked. She had been silent for a while, and now wanted nothing more than to speak with someone, and thus, Jaken was bothered by her innocent question.

"Be silent! Don't bother Sesshoumaru-sama with your needless blabbering!" Jaken answered rudely.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama can't even hear us from the front.. the distance is a way too long.."

"Sesshoumaru-sama's hearing is excellent!"

"Surely it is! After all, He is Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Yes, he is the great Sesshoumaru-sama."

"… but why is he so silent right now?

"You fool! Sesshoumaru-sama must be thinking something of great importance, for instance a way to kill that annoying hanyou!"

"Oh.. You mean Lord Sesshoumaru's brother? Inuyasha?"

"No, you idiot! Naraku! The one with the baboon skin!"

"Oh.. that one. Sesshoumaru-sama has so many annoying hanyous to kill.."

So their journey back home continued. Not long after the nightfall Rin had fallen asleep on Ah Uhn's back and even Jaken was reaching his limits. Sesshoumaru had noticed his group's condition, and was beginning to look for a place to spend a night. Soon they came to a nice little field where Forget-me-not's were blooming. The forest was near and Sesshoumaru was able to sense some hot springs nearby.

'An ideal temporal nest to us' His inner demon said.

'Yes, it is.' Sesshoumaru answered.

"Jaken."

"Yes, my lord?"

"We will rest here."

"Yes, my lord."

After this, Sesshoumaru made his way to the hot springs, leaving Jaken to tend Rin's needs. The imp was perfectly able to do that task and after putting Rin to sleep next to Ah Uhn, Jaken too fell asleep. The day had been long after all.

While his group rested, Sesshoumaru relaxed in the hot springs. His missing left arm had again phantom pains, or so they were called. Sesshoumaru himself could have sworn that he still had his arm, so real that pain felt. His healers had said that those pains were just normal to those who had lost some limbs, but still it didn't change the fact that it hurt like a bitch.

'Maybe if you hadn't been so careless and arrogant to underestimate your half-brother, you wouldn't have to suffer the pain.' His inner demon muttered.

'Don't you think that I have suffered enough for that one mistake?' Sesshoumaru asked from his second persona. His missing arm was a clear evidence of his mistake and as such it also was a clean hit to his pride.

'Why wouldn't it just grow back already?' Sesshoumaru growled.

'You impatient pup! Your mistake, your suffering. And besides, you have grown over your injury.' The inner youkai reminded.

Of course it was right. Sesshoumaru had trained hard to overcome his loss, and had learned to do everything without help. True, he had his difficulties for instance washing his long hair had proved to be a true dilemma with only one arm, but he had thought a wonderful way to do it. Actually, it was so simple that it hurt.

'Yeah, and if someone would see you, he would laugh his ass of' The inner youkai commented.

'Shut up already, or do you have any better ideas?' Sesshoumaru shot back.

'Yeah. Get a M-A-T-E! She would do it for you..'

'.. not this again.' Sesshoumaru muttered silently as he got up from the spring. He stretched his muscles and rolled his stiff shoulders. After losing his limb, he had become a bit right sided, and thus his back was aching almost all the time. He dressed, and after this he began to gather his youki to transform himself to his true form. His youki began to glow and suddenly a bright, a bit red tinted light surrounded him. And then there was no ethereal looking demon but a huge white dog. Its white fur was very fluffy and he had big red eyes. The dog began to clean it's fur, and after the task was complete, Sesshoumaru returned to his humanoid form. He made his way back to his group silently. While staying outside, he never slept. Demons had no need to sleep as often as humans and thus Sesshoumaru stayed awake night after night to guard his group.

'Thought it's a beautiful idea to guard ones pack, you need to sleep sometimes too.'

'I'm aware of that fact. It's one of the reasons why we are heading back to the keep.'

'You still refuse to sleep anywhere except your own keep?'

'…'

'And you are still afraid of dark?'

'This Sesshoumaru has never been afraid of dark.'

'Yeah right. Then why you never sleep while being outside of home?'

'Sometimes I wonder if you really are my second persona.'

'Why? Whose else inner demon would I be?'

'That was not the point. I'm just wondering why you never guess right when it's of me'

'…You are beating around the bush' The inner youkai noted.

'I'm not'

'Then why don't you answer a simple question?'

'I don't trust myself enough to sleep outside of the castle', Sesshoumaru finally told.

'Well, you certainly sleep like a dead. No one has been able to wake you up unless you wake up yourself.'

'Well, understand my point? Besides, if I slept here, who would protect Rin and Jaken?' Sesshoumaru asked and rubbed his brow. He was starting to get a migraine and he was really tired.

'How long has it been since you last slept?' The inner youkai asked.

'About two moon cycles.'

'Two? Are you nuts? Even one is a way too much!'

'I haven't got any time to return the keep'

His inner youkai didn't say anything after that. Sesshoumaru didn't ponder over it too much because his inner youkai could be silent for months straight. Now, being left alone with his growing migraine and sleepiness, he yawned and started his war against sleep. He spent the rest of his night watching stars, but his senses still alert for possible danger. He wouldn't sleep until he had the chance.

The next day came and went and Sesshoumaru's growing need to sleep became obvious. He even yawned once while travelling, an act completely unheard of him. Jaken didn't notice this, he was too busy to tell something not so important to Rin, but the little human girl's young hawk eyes caught it. She didn't mention it, because even she was young, she understood that her Sesshoumaru-sama couldn't afford to rest while travelling, for he was the one who protected them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, how long it is before we are back home?" Rin asked.

"Not long anymore, we should be back before the night fall."

"Jay!" Rin squealed from Ah Uhn's back. She was happy to hear the news for she was beginning to grow tired of sitting on the great dragon steed's wide back. That and the growing worry of her Sesshoumaru-sama.

Finally, after a few days of vicious travelling they were at Sesshoumaru's keep. They had arrived before the sunset as their lord had predicted. Every time Rin gazed the Western lord's castle it made a huge impression to her. The castle was located near the human city called Kyoto and it was hidden deep in the mountains, making it almost impossible to conquer. The castle was built to look like a typical Japanese castle, but its elegance melted the hearts of everyone who had the privilege to see it. The castle of snow, as it was called, was a beautiful building, and its huge gates told everybody of its power and prosperity. It was also known as a home to whole inu youkai clan, and as an heir of deceased Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru had inherited it all. The castle was also known of its many gardens and many beautiful paintings. It was rumoured that the lord himself had painted a few of them himself.

When Rin had for the first time come to the keep many youkais working in there had been very upset and some of them had thought that the current lord had fallen for humans as his father. Inu no Taisho's mate had been a top topic for rumours an year after an year, and now some of the servants thought that Rin was Sesshoumaru-sama's mate to be. What made the fuss even grow was that no one in the castle knew Rin's exact position in the castle's hierarchy, well, anyone but Sesshoumaru of course.

"I'm home", Rin shouted happily when they passed the castle gates to the front yard.

"Welcome home my Lord", The head servant said as she bowed. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer, but he said his commands.

"Take care of my steed, and prepare a bath to Rin. I'm not to be disturbed."

"Yes, my lord", The Head servant, otherwise known as Kazuki, answered, still deep in the bow.

When he had left the front yard, Sesshoumaru headed straight back to his quarters in the west wing. The West wing had the best view, and therefore it was known as royal quarters. He had inherited his father's rooms, as well as everything besides Soun'ga and Tessaiga. He climbed all the way to the third floor, where his rooms were located. He pushed carefully the shoji screen, which led to his chamber, open. His room was a huge open space, and there was white and very elegant furniture in his room. He had never liked too striking colours so he had taken a liking to white. It was the colour of death after all. He let his stoic façade to drop, because he was finally alone. He changed his kimono to a very comfortable yukata and made his way to his study. As expected, he wasn't able to see his desk as it was surrounded by mountains of paper work. He stared coldly at those papers, hoping them to disappear, but after a while he noticed that it wasn't much of a help.

'Sometimes I hope that I wouldn't be a lord. Then I wouldn't have to deal with land treaties and such' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

'But then you wouldn't even live in this comfortable nest' His inner demon reminded him.

'Oh, you came back.'

'Where would I go? You and I can't be separated'

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer that.

'Are you going to work now, or are going to sleep? You really need some, you know?' Sesshoumaru's inner youkai said.

'Actually sleep sounds very good when I'm looking to that mountain of papers'

'I bet. Good night'

After this, Sesshoumaru turned his back to his study and left to his bedroom leaving the monster also known as paperwork alone in there.

(A/N: It will be a bit difficult for a while, but be aware that what will happen next is Sesshoumaru's **DREAM!** Parts written in cursive are Sesshoumaru's inner demons sarcastic side comments.)

He was travelling with his group near Inuyasha's forest, looking for Naraku. Rin was happily bouncing around and chatting with Jaken. The old imp was silently pleading help from his lord. Sesshoumaru ignored his retainers pleas, his ears fixed in the noises of the forest, his sensitive nose following his prey's track. Suddenly Sesshoumaru noticed his annoying half-brothers scent close by.

'So the whelp just sits there, wanting to die. Fine.' He thought.

'Let's kill it' His inner demon agreed. _"Like I would do that!" The inner demon shouted outside of Sesshoumaru's dream._

'Yes, the whelp will surely lose his life today' Sesshoumaru answered as his eyes begun to bleed red. He took out Toukijin leaving his followers to tend themselves, knowing that no one would dare to approach them wile he was gone. _"Yeah.. Remember the last time you idiot? Naraku? Does the name ring some bells?" The inner demon commented_

Sesshoumaru ran as fast as the lightning, Toukijin ready in his hand. _"Ready for what?"_And then, in no time, he was facing his hated half-brother. Inuyasha seemed to be surprised as well as his group. Sesshoumaru glared at his brother's followers, the look in his eyes telling them not to interfere. Then he said his favourite quote: Shine Inuyasha! What made them shiver a fear in their eyes _"like that ever worked with the human miko"_ Inuyasha tried to answer something stupid and arrogant, but he was never given enough time for it as Sesshoumaru already had attacked him. The fight didn't last long, because the half-breed was so weak and unskilled that Inuyasha's defeat was sure. _"Last time I checked, the hanyou has won half of your matches.. So are you as weak and unskilled as he?" Muahahahaa.._ One time during that short fight hanyou's companions had tried to save the hanyou's miserable life, causing them to die quickly by Sesshoumaru's Toukijin. Somehow Sesshoumaru had enjoyed killing them, especially his hanyou brother's wench who had opposed Sesshoumaru so many times. Inuyasha fell to his knees, begging for his life but unfortunately for him Sesshoumaru was not in his merciful mood. _"Yeah right.. Like that bastard of a hanyou would never do such a thing. Hehehee.. but Sesshoumaru surely is an amusing person" His inner youkai said while laughing his ass of. _Finally, after waiting so long, Sesshoumaru had managed to kill his hated half-brother and the disgrace to the entire Inu youkai clan. After cleaning his own weapon from the impure blood, he bent down and picked up _Tessaiga_ with his _left_ hand, still holding his Toukijin in his right hand_"Huh! How the heck he got that arm? It surely wasn't there before.. and Tessaiga? Shouldn't the barrier be protecting it from demons touch?" The inner demon wondered._ Now the two powerful swords in his hands he was invincible. It wouldn't be too long before the entire Japan would bow down before him. _"Is it just me, or does this guy have a HUGE imagination?" Sesshoumaru's inner demon asked from itself, with a denying voice. _

At the same time in somewhere else. There was a conversation held between three persons. A man with a long white hair, held up with a ponytail and two women, one with raven black hair, other with a hair pure white as snow. In everything, these women seemed to be exact opposites, like ying and yang. Thought they were both beautiful, the white haired one held such an elegance that was only seen amongst a royal youkai blood, and even there it was rare. Raven haired woman held no such a grace and elegance but you could feel her strong and kind presence. A warrior princess, and a princess who could heal everything from the old stories. That was what the looked like. They were deep in the conversation, and it was obvious, that though their voices were loud while they disagreed in something, they knew each other very well. They never crossed the unspoken line between the respectful and disrespectful talk.

"Now your selfish good for nothing son killed my beloved puppy-chan! It told you, he has not a bit of kindness in him." The raven haired woman said angrily.

"Huh? He only defended his clan's honour." The snow haired lady countered.

"Honour? What honour you have in killing your own flesh and blood!" theraven haired woman nearly shouted.

"Silence! My son never killed his brother. He only _dreamt _of it." The man said with a frown.

"But the fact that he even dreamt about it proves that he longs to do it!"

"So what? If _your_ good for nothing son is so weak that can't defend himself then he deserves to die." the white lady said arrogantly, clearly happy of her wonderful counter attack.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru has long longed to kill his brother. He had that urge even in his childhood" The man said sadly. It was clear that he was disappointed.

"Why? What has my poor Inuyasha-chan ever done to him?"

"Cut of his arm, always dirtied his fluffy, and hided his hairbrush in the gardens…" The white lady started to list.

"Oh, come on.. None of those are enough good reasons to kill somebody! And you know it!" The black haired lady shot back.

"Even cutting of my son's beautiful arm?"

"Well.. maybe that, but my Inuyasha-chan did that only for self-defence!"

"…"

"Your son is a cold blooded killer!"

"Oh, don't start that again Izayoi! And, Sayuri, don't you even think about grimacing to her behind my back" The man, also known as Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's honoured father Inu no Taisho, said quietly.

Suddenly both women stopped their quarrel and shut their open mouths. Then they nodded their heads to show respect for him. Inu no Taisho rarely intervened in his wives quarrels, but this time he had too much to ponder over. He had to know for sure what kind of a man his first born had grown to be. As a young youkai Sesshoumaru had been cruel and would have done anything to get more power, but he had hoped that time and responsibility would have got his son out of it. Now it seemed that his son needed some help to grow into a man what he was meant to be.

"Hmm.. maybe we should bring Sesshoumaru here, and question him over his deeds." Inu no Taisho said a little bit later.

"Oh, it would be wonderful! I could talk to him again after such a long time!" Sayuri said happily and started to bounce around.

"Yes, it's a good idea." Izayoi said.

"Then that we will do, my darlings." Inu no Taisho said and started to cast a spell over his first born.

Sesshoumaru's dream had continued the way it had been. Currently the whole Japan was bowing before him_. "How that is even possible? Well, everything is possible in dreams but this.. "_

Suddenly that pleasant dream changed drastically. Where were before huge masses of youkai and humans bowing, was now only white fog. The details had disappeared from everywhere. Sesshoumaru could see three figures not so far away from him.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked rudely, his eyes locked into those figures.

"I wasn't aware that I raised my son to be this disrespectful to his elders" Inu no Taisho said as he walked to his son, his wives right by his sides.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He knew these persons, but it couldn't be.. It simply wasn't possible. Then the fog cleared and he could see clearly. It was his parents and that whore Izayoi! How could they be alive? How was this possible? He asked from himself, but now there was no sarcastic and annoying inner demon to answer his questions. He dropped onto his knees and bowed deeply, his voice saying:

"Chichiue-sama, Hahaue-sama"

"Raise yourself from the ground my son. You don't need anymore to crawl in the ground, you know?" Inu no Taisho said a smile sparkling in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru did as he was told, his mind still numb from the shock.

"My darling! How have you been?" Sayuri asked as she hugged her son.

"I have been fine.." Sesshoumaru said in a low voice, suddenly feeling nostalgic.

"Oh, that's great you know that I have had this.. and that…" His mother said as she started to chatter some utter nonsense. Sayuri had _always_ been the passionate one, and she had loved to talk. Sesshoumaru had grown to be silent pup, because there simply wasn't enough room for him _to say_ anything as his mother had talked all the time. Izayoi on the other hand had been a very silent and thoughtful woman who had loved reading. Of course Sesshoumaru didn't see her like that. To Sesshoumaru, Izayoi had been a human wench who had seduced his father and stolen his mother's memory.

".. anyhow my Sess-chan-darling, do you have any idea why we invited you here?" Sayuri asked as her smile faded from her face and she became serious.

"No" Sesshoumaru answered simply,_ hating_ already his_ newest_ nickname.

"We wanted to know about your plans for future.. you know, I really would love to see my grandchildren already." Sayuri said.

"Unfortunately I have no plans taking a mate." Sesshoumaru said, but in his mind he shouted: Not they too! Why everybody would want me to take a mate? Why?

"You can no longer avoid it. You need an heir. It's one of your responsibilities as a lord of the western lands." His father said in his deep voice.

"I will not take a mate."

"But you must, my Sesshie-chan" His mother scolded him.

"This Sesshoumaru has to do nothing!" Sesshoumaru said, his patience wearing thin.

"You insolent pup! You will get yourself a mate, or bare the consequences." Now angered Inu no Taisho said.

"Do what you want, but I do not do anything that doesn't please me." Sesshoumaru countered arrogantly, holding his head high and glaring his _honoured_ father.

"Then I will teach you to do what I say! To do what any other respectful son would do!" The dog leader roared.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't fear you, the_ old_ lord of the West!" Sesshoumaru said now in full anger. Even his usually calm voice had risen.

"Then I must do this. I had hoped that this wouldn't be necessary." Inu no Taisho said now in a very quiet voice. He was that kind of a person who spoke in a very low tune when he was angry. If Sesshoumaru would have remembered this, then he maybe would have been able to avoid what was soon aboutto happen to him. His father attacked him and with an easiness that should not have been possible, defeated the new Western lord and locked his first born son to the ground.

"Now Sayuri. Place the curse!" Inu no Taisho commanded his first wife.

Sayuri did as she was commanded tears in her eyes. Never had she liked to punish his son, and teaching him like this felt too cruel. But at the same time Sayuri knew that this had to be done. They had before Sesshoumaru's arrival agreed to place a curse upon him that would make Sesshoumaru learn to love and learn to care, if he wouldn't hear a reason.

Sesshoumaru struggled in the ground, trying to throw his father off, when he heard his mother's voice to start casting an ancient curse. As he had never had any interest in the subject he had no idea what kind of curse it was. Then he felt some dark light to surround him, and felt his youki to be sealed away. 'Noooo!' He screamed in his mind, anything else he could have endured but to seal his youki away. It was the most horrible thing to do to a youkai, and the most difficult thing too. The seal was impossible to break without carrying out the conditions of the curse. He felt his power to fade away and then there was only darkness.

Inu to Taisho felt his son's youki disappear when the curse was almost ready. He eased the pressure he had been causing to his first born's body, knowing that he was not anymore in the condition to fight. And then Sesshoumaru became slack, and his father knew that the curse was complete.

"Good job, my dear" He praised his wife.

"I truly hope that this works." Sayuri answered to her husband.

"If it doesn't, I truly have no idea what will work" Izayoi, the one who had suggested this plan of action, said meekly.

"What you made to be the conditions?" Inu no Taisho asked from Sayuri as his curiosity peeked.

"He must learn to care and love his own family and his mate." Sayuri answered

"I wonder if he will never able to fulfil those conditions." Izayoi said a bit sadly. True, she and Sesshoumaru had never gotten along, but she still cared of him in her own way.

"If he doesn't, then he isn't my son." Inu no Taisho said in a determined voice.

**A tiny dictionary to The Dah's language (as in fangirl Japanese.. I try to keep it at minimum):**

**Youkai** Demon

**Hanyou** half demon

**Inu no Taisho** Dog general, leader of the dog's, but also used of Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father, because we DO NOT know his real name.

**-sama** ending suffix, means Lord

**-chan** ending suffix, means little, cute, young

**Chichiue** very very polite way to say father.

**Hahaue** very very polite way to say mother

**Toukijin** Sesshoumaru's evil sword, forged from Gosihinki's fang by Gaijinbou

**Tessaiga** Inuyasha's sword, forged from Inu no Taisho's fang by Toutousai

**Youki** a term which has many meanings, I personally use it of demon aura/power. The bigger youki, the stronger demon

**Taiyoukai** great demon, big demon. Used of the stronger demons.

**If I forgot some, feel free to mail me and ask. :D**

**A/N:** Did you like it? I would really love to hear your opinion. :P So, please, review. It takes about 1 minute from your life, and it will make my day a lot better. One review is a way better than a chocolate bar. And it won't add too many kilos to my waist. :D

**Chie: **True, so true... :P And prepare mentally dearies, next chapter will be written by MY hand... xD

Oh.. And I have to say, that I love Sayuri! –glomps Sayuri and bounces around- She's just like me.. Save that she talks much. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not making any money with this, Characters not mine – ours….. And so on, you know.. Song by Louis Armstrong (if you didn't know that, SHAME ON YOU!)

**Chie: **And now the real fun starts! – giggles- Oh, those of you who have read my own fanfic Faded Memories, should recognize Sesshy's last name. xD I think it's a rather good name, and I'm too lazy to make up another, so deal with it. :P

**The Dah**: I was the one who found the name Sugiyama:D Jay for me! ;) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Bachelor's true nightmare**

**Chapter two – What a wonderful world**

The first thing he realised as he woke up was the overwhelming loss of his youki.

'They can't be doing this to me! Sealing my youki away – !'

'Stop whining, it's your own damn fault anyway for being such an arrogant and spoiled little pup', his inner demon noted.

'Oh no, you're telling me that my youki was sealed away _and_ I still can't get rid of you!'

'I _am_ you, buddy, we're stuck together forever!' the inner demon reminded cheerfully.

Sesshoumaru groaned in his mind.

Something moved against his side and he heard a soft mutter in his ear.

"Five more minutes, honey, they'll wake up too soon anyway..."

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open and for the first time he gave a thought to the environment he was in.

A sleepy, black-haired woman was curled up against him, her arms wrapped around his naked form. Sesshoumaru bolted up and straddled the woman, his hand wandering up to her throat, meaning to strangle her.

"Koishii, not now. We just woke up. Maybe in the evening, neh?" She had opened her left eye and was grinning mischievously.

Sesshoumaru stopped as he spotted something on the woman's neck. he leaned closer to see properly what it was.

No. Not this.

'Yaaay! Yatta! We have a mate! We have a mate!' the inner demon cheered dancing happily around in his mind.

'No... NO!'

'We have a mate! We have a mate! We have a mate!' the inner demon chanted.

'Mate or not, I'm going to kill – '

'Oh no you're not!'

Sesshoumaru stared at the mass of white hair which belonged to a woman who was glomping him.

'Ha- haha-ue?'

'Yes, sweetie?'

'What are you doing here?'

'Watching how you are doing of course!' Sayuri smiled happily. ' And preventing you from doing bad mistakes, such as killing your mate. If you kill your mate, you will die yourself. If your mate bleeds, you will bleed. It's a rule. Haven't you explained to him?' the last question was stated to the inner demon.

'I've tried to, but you can't imagine how stubborn he is – '

'Knowing my son... It must be hard to you.'

'Yes', the inner demon answered sighing, 'So hard..'

'Would you two stop blabbering? It's MY mind, you know.'

'Baka, I am you.' the inner demon noted, mentally poking Sesshoumaru.

'Is that a way to treat your own mother?' now irritated Sayuri scolded.

And then Sesshoumaru had to bear listening to a long talk about what was the right way to treat one's elders.

'Honestly, I am disappointed, I thought you had turned into a fine young man, instead of this. Don't you understand? That was why you were cursed in the first place.'

'Hahah-ue, onegai, stop this madness.'

'Sorry, Sesshie-chan, but I can't do that. You know your father. He wants you to learn.'

'Learn what?'

'That you must figure out by yourself. Oh yeah, if you disobey the rules, you shall be punished.'

'The rules?'

'Yes. And killing your mate, for example is against the rules – as well as killing your kids, so if I were you I wouldn't try – '

'KIDS!'

"Good morning, mommy and daddy!" a bright voice squealed.

Sesshoumaru's gaze flew to the doorway. He saw a silver-haired and blue-eyed girl, who had puppy ears. She was bouncing up and down.

'What is this?'

'This is kawaii!' Sayuri said, bouncing up and down in his mind, pretty much in the same way as the puppy eared girl. The late youkai glomped her son again.

And then there was three kids surrounding him and the strange ningen woman in the weird thing he had been sleeping in – what ever had happened to his futon?

It was all too much for him. An unfamiliar environment, unknown _human_ woman as his mate, three hanyou children and his dead mother bouncing around in his mind, blabbering with his second persona..

He wished it to be a nightmare, from the start.. Everything, the curse, _this_, to be just a bad dream..

But he knew better than that. This was really happening.

"Come down, darlings.. Rei! Stop bouncing, please, mommy is tired..."

"Sowwy mom", the silver-haired hanyou girl answered.

"Did you sleep well, dears?"

"Yes, the bed was so comfortable", Rei announced happily.

"Rin did not sleep so well because Rei stole Rin's half of Rin's and Rei's bed"; complained the other puppy-eared girl, whose hair was black.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did – "

"Okay girls, knock it off. Is Sayo still sleeping?"

"Yes mom!" Rei answered brightly.

"Takeo, please take your sister into their room and ask a servant to help them dress."

"Hai, okaasan", the oldest one said obediently. He was a young boy, who looked exactly like his father – save for that his markings were different.

"Finally alone", the woman breathed and snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru who still was too shocked to react.

"Are you all right, koishii? You've been so quiet and withdrawn this morning. You didn't even greet the kids... Is something troubling you?"

'Wait and I will just tell you what is troubling me..'

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

'Funny. And you just last time said that you _are_ me..'

'Stop picking on your inner demon, Sesshie-chan. He's right anyway. It's easier if you play along...'

'Do I have to?'

'Well no.. If you want to be stuck in here for forever, then –'

'Got the point.'

"No, I'm fine. Everything's all right."

"I'm glad", the dark-haired, blue-eyed woman smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You had better go and wake up Sayo. You know what she's like.."

She got up and walked over to the cupboard and started to dress herself.

The pup was about 3 years old. She was curled up under a pink blanket.

Sesshoumaru stared at her. He had a fourth kid? He was thinking how in hell he could wake her up. Her silky pitch-black hair reminded him of his ward Rin. She was something so sweet, innocent and pure that even Sesshoumaru could not consider killing her. As he stood there, examining his youngest pup, the girls eyes fluttered open. She stretched and yawned.

And then, she spotted him.

"Daddy!"

With a muffled thump she glomped his legs.

"Daddy! Lift me up!"

Sesshoumaru picked the girl up into his arms and immediately the three-years-old cuddled against his chest.

"Daddy, me saw only good dreams. Not any bad dream."

"I'm glad to hear that", he heard himself to say.

'What? I didn't want to say something like that..'

'That's why I'm helping you', Sayuri smiled.

'Mom, are you _controlling_ me?'

'Just a bit, Sesshie-chan. Relax.'

Relax? How could he relax when...

"Koishii, you should get her dressed. The servants just came to inform that the breakfast is served."

His mate smiled and walked over to them.

"Good morning, Sayo."

"Hey mom."

The woman took out a pink kimono.

"This would do", she said, and smiled gently at the sight of her mate and youngest daughter.

Sesshoumaru nodded and started to dress the little girl. Once they were ready, the girl wanted back into his arms.

"Come, koishii", his mate whispered gently and walked out of the room. She opened the shoji screen and the two older girls came out, the silver haired dressed in red and the other in blue.

"Rin is already hungry!" the black-haired girl informed.

The woman laughed heartily.

"Soon you will have breakfast, sweetie."

The twins smiled at their mother and the one took their mother's right hand into her own as the other took the left.

"Takeo", the woman called, "breakfast is served, come on."

"Yes mom!"

Another shoji screen opened and the boy walked in to join the rest of his family.

Sesshoumaru felt a bit uncomfortable, there was simply too much of them...

The boy, his heir, seemed to be fine, he was silent and obedient. But the twin girls were babbling and giggling all the time. And the silver-haired one – Rei, was it – reminded him strongly of his mother. Not to even mention the smallest girl, who constantly was clinging to him.

His mate seemed to be a sweet and caring, gentle woman, who seemed to be strong in her own way, and didn't blabber about irrelevant things. He might have accepted her – if she only weren't human.

They reached the dining room. There were guards standing on both sides of the shoji door.

"Would you please inform the lord and lady that we have arrived", his mate said calmly to the guards.

'WHAT! **I **am the lord! What is she talking about?'

'Sweetie', Sayuri said patting Sesshoumaru's cheek – my, had he always hated that – 'things aren't here as they used to be.'

'He truly is slow to realise', the inner demon pointed out.

Sesshoumaru decided not to bother to answer.

If he wasn't the lord, then who was..?

"Hey uncle Inuyasha!" Rei squealed and bounced over to glomp the silver-haired hanyou.

Sesshoumaru stood there, staring at the scene wide-eyed.

'That's it, the half-breed dies!' Sesshoumaru announced flexing his claws.

'It's against the rules!'

'What?'

'If you disobey the rules – '

' – I shall be punished, I know that. But guess what, dear mother? Screw the rules!'

'OSUWARI!' Sayuri bellowed.

'Wh – ' with a thump Sesshoumaru crashed down in his mind.

Sayuri eyed at him disappointedly, while the inner demon was laughing his ass off.

'Tut tut' Sayuri said shaking her head as she watched his sons pointless attempts to free himself of the spell.

'What is this?'

'This, Sesshie-chan, is the punishment.'

'Release me!'

'No.'

Mother! Please.'

'No.'

'But – '

'No buts. You have to understand, sweetie. The rules must be obeyed.'

They both fell silent and only the spiteful laughter of the inner demon could be heard.

'Fine. I am sorry. I will honour the rules.'

'Good.' Sayuri flashed a smile and helped Sesshoumaru back up.

"Good morning, Rei-chan."

Inuyasha raised his gaze and smiled at his older brother.

"Good morning, aniki."

"Morning, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, you look as beautiful as ever", Inuyasha said, now looking at Sesshoumaru's mate.

'Kagome?' the name sounded somehow familiar. 'Where have I heard that before?'

'It's the miko, can't you tell?'

'What miko? The dead one?'

'No, the one who wears those interesting clothes and follows Inuyasha around.'

'I'm mated to a miko? Hell no! She could kill me, you know!'

'One does not kill one's mate... My, haven't you taught him anything?' Sayuri complained.

'Kami knows that I have tried', the inner demon muttered.

'Would you please stop talking of me like I wouldn't be here?'

"Thank you, Inu-chan", Kagome answered smiling. "Rei, don't disturb the lord."

"Sowwy – "

"She's not disturbing me, Kagome", Inuyasha assured, smiling. "I wish I'd have a daughter too.."

"Yes, this far we've only got sons.."

The lady of the western lands caught Sesshoumaru's attention. If he had not been so collected and trained, he might have dropped his jaw right then.

It was nearly too difficult to imagine. The woman, sitting next to Inuyasha was –

"I'm sure that one day you'll get a girl too, Kagura-chan", the miko answered smiling.

"Please, sit down", Inuyasha then said.

Sesshoumaru and his family seated themselves and started to eat the breakfast.

"Daddy", said the little girl still sitting in his arms, tugging the collar of his kimono, "daddy feed me."

Sesshoumaru nearly choked on his tea, but luckily nobody seemed to notice.

He looked into the big, pleading amber eyes.

'Play along, Sesshie-chan', Sayuri reminded.

Sesshoumaru sighed. He really had no choice.

He started to feed the kid, who only snuggled closer to him, using his chopsticks.

"You know I truly admire you, my brother. Though now that I have two sons of my own I understand your motives."

"Who would ever have thought that Sesshoumaru would one day give up his position and title as the lord of the western lands so that he could devote himself to his family", Kagura said.

"Kagome has truly changed you."

'What!' Sesshoumaru growled.

'What?' Sayuri squealed. 'I'm so proud of you my son!' She glomped him.

'Mom, get off me.. That's it, I want to get out of here, now!'

'Too bad for you then, because you won't get out of here. You really should take all this more open-mindedly... If you want to get out of here, you must learn. And to learn you must – '

' – play along, yeah yeah.'

He felt a hand settling on his hand and turned his head. It was his mate, smiling affectionately to him.

How had it ever come to this? Inuyasha as the lord of western lands, mated with that Naraku's wind witch. Himself, Sesshoumaru, NOT being the lord, having four pups and Inuyasha's human wench as his mate.. Whatever had happened? The miko had been in love with his half-brother. How come that she was now his mate – and that Inuyasha seemed to be cool with it?

"So you're leaving today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, it is time for us to head back home now", Kagome replied calmly, still keeping her hand on Sesshoumaru's. He hoped that if he wished very hard, she'd remove her hand. It just.. made him feel uneasy. Filthy human – miko! – touching his hand... And he couldn't even kill her.

"Would you stay for another day or too?" Kagura suggested.

"No", Sesshoumaru said quietly, "we'll leave today."

He couldn't stand stay here, watching Inuyasha disgracing his castle.

A week had passed. He watched at the room opening in front of him. What bad had he ever done to earn this? The young girls in the front seats were eyeing at him their eyes sparkling.

He sighed.

"Class dismissed."

The students left he classroom – except for one girl.

"Yes, what is it, Miss Sugiyama?"

"My essay is really late, and I'm sorry... I just thought if I could do something.. To make up for it.."

Sesshoumaru eyed the girl suspiciously. He did not like the expression she was wearing, nor the scent he could smell on her. His doubts proved to be true as the girls hands flew to the buttons of her white blouse, ready to unbutton the piece of clothing.

"Miss Sugiyama, what are you doing?"

"I'm making up for the late essay", she answered innocently.

"I'm a married man."

"Oh, I don't mind.."

Honestly! What was with women here?

He shot her with his famous death glare and walked out of the classroom.

"I'm home", he informed after he had stepped in.

'Yeah, like this could ever be my home.. Play along, damnit.'

"Daddy!"

-THUMP-

The youngest pup – Sayo – was hugging his legs.

"Me wants up!"

With a sigh he lifted the little girl up into his arms. Carrying her he followed his nose into the kitchen. The miko was there, preparing a dinner.

"Hello, koishii." She placed a soft kiss on his lips.

'Don't touch me, you filthy – '

'Sesshy-chan, She's your mate. She loves you and wants to show it to you.'

'It wasn't my choice that –'

'Oh shush.'

"Sayo, honey, you should leave your father be, he has had a long day in work..."

"Me wants to be with daddy! Daddy, daddy, some to see what me drew today – "

Sayo jumped down from his lap and dragged the demon lord out of the kitchen.

Kagome smiled and continued cooking.

They were sitting on their bed together, the human wench and him. The pups were already sleeping.

At the moment he had his eyes closed, and was thinking that maybe having a mate wasn't a bad idea, he loved the feel of the hairbrush gently sliding through his hair. She was humming softly and watched as his silver hair glowed in the dark. She put the hairbrush away and collected his hair and moved it out of her way. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to open his eyes. He felt her hands gracing his skin when she started to massage his neck and upper back.

He was completely relaxed at that point and just enjoyed the quiet moment.

Unfortunately for him, it didn't last so quiet for long.

'See? This is what I mean! This is exactly why having a mate is a wonderful idea! Why were you ever against it?'

'Shut up you useless nuisance, I'm trying to enjoy.'

'Why should I – '

'Leave him alone please?' Sayuri asked smiling. It was a good sign that his son was able to enjoy of his mate's touch. Maybe the situation wasn't as hopeless as she had thought...

"You know, I've been thinking how our lives would be different now if you hadn't kissed me that day", she whispered tenderly into the darkness, still gently massaging him

"Until that day all I saw was Inuyasha.. But your kiss was like a lightning from the clear sky, it truly woke me up..."

Her small hand caressed his skin and she bent lower to kiss his shoulder.

He enjoyed the butterfly-light sensation for awhile.

Then he remembered who she was. Who _he_ was.

She was Inuyasha's miko, a filthy human wench! And he was the lord of the western lands, no matter how the things were in this upside-down dimension...

Whatever everyone said the miko was NOT his mate.

'Uh-oh, Sesshie-chan, not that kind of a negative attitude again... Besides, you're wrong, honey. This is not another dimension – this is the future.'

'The future?' Sesshoumaru snarled. 'There's no way that I'd ever let these kind of things happen! That I'd take a human as my mate, give up my title and hand it over to Inuyasha, and happily raise four pups... And suffer from the constant flirting attempts of desperate high schoolgirls!'

'OSUWARI!'

'Mom!'

'Just sit back and enjoy, son, sit back and enjoy.'

Sesshoumaru moved into a better position on the bed and pulled Kagome into his arms, kissing her deeply.

'Hey wait! What are you doing with me!' the demon lord bellowed, trying – in vain – struggle against her mother's binding spell.

'I gave the control over to your inner demon. He seems to be taking the situation better than you do.'

'Mom, you can't be doing this – !'

'Oh, but I am, Sesshie-chan, I am.'

The kisses were just about to start getting more passionate as the bedroom door opened.

Little figure ran over the floor and jumped into their bed. She snuggled her way between her parents.

"Me saw a bad dream", the trembling little girl informed.

"It's okay, Sayo-darling", Kagome said, petting he child's hair.

"You're safe now", Sesshoumaru comforted.

'And damn, you ruined the perfect chance – ', the inner demon complained.

'Mom?' Sesshoumaru called, still trying to get free from the binding spell.

'Mom? Mom! Where are you? Get this damn spell off! Mom!'

**The Dah:** OMG! I haven't laughed this hard for a while.. :P Poor Sesshie-chan... :D

**Chie: **Teeheehee, thanks hun.. :P Oh.. And Gomen for those who had to wait.. I hope this chapter will make up for the time I took writing it.. Please tell me what you think! –bows-


End file.
